


The Cat's Meow

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Just ZOOL and Torao's cat, That's it, Torao gets a cat, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: "She was named after Catherine Yurievsky, a Russian princess." Torao said, running his fingers over Catherine's thick fur."I don't think you know enough about Russian history to name your cat after one of their former monarchs." Minami deadpaned.





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Did I watch every single episode of Cats 101 just to make this fic? Not at first but it sure did help!
> 
> I've been thinking about Torao adopting a cat since Minami's dejavu card had been released in June. In the RabbitTV Minami takes the rest of ZOOL to a cat cafe where almost every single female cat goes to Torao (lol). Even Torao himself wondered if he should adopt a cat. When I found out that Siberians where hypoallergenic I knew I found the cat for Torao. They're also really big and pretty and generally very friendly too! I haven't met a Siberian in person although I would like to one day
> 
> Did I seriously give Torao a Siberan cat so he could still invite Touma over? Yes. Yes I did
> 
> I also don't have cat allergies so please forgive me if there are any false information regarding Touma's allergy. The RabbitTV only mentioned an itchy nose and sneezing as his symptoms

Touma, Haruka and Minami all followed Torao to his apartment, silently wondering why the somewhat aloof member of their group had invited them over. Torao had said he wanted to introduce them to someone, yet exactly who this person was remained a mystery. He was very discreet in describing the person, only referring to them as 'she' and how 'she' had recently moved in.

He seemed happy when they all agreed to come over and meet her. This was a very lucky woman if she managed to bring a smile to Torao's face at the prospect of his group mates meeting her.

They all lined into the elevator of the apartment building, and Torao pressed the button for the 16th floor.

They rode in silence, highly unusual for the group. Usually Touma would try to fill the void by starting a conversation but he thought that speaking would only make the heavy atmosphere for Haruka and Minami worse. What exactly were you supposed to say when you were only minutes away from meeting one of your group mates girlfriend? Because whatever it was, it wasn't supposed to be dread, he knew that much for sure.

The elevator stopped moving at the 16th floor and all members of ZOOL filed out and followed Torao to his apartment.

"Now she's rather small, but she should be waiting for me at the door." Torao explained, unlocking his door. He pushed open the door and yet none of them saw anyone in the doorway. Instead they heard the sound of a bell and a little meow.

"Hi sweetheart!" Torao bend down and picked up a kitten with fluffy striped silver fur, a white underbelly and striking gold eyes. A rosey brown collar sat around her neck with a little silver bell. "Everyone, this is Catherine!"

Touma, Haruka and Minami stood in the doorway dumbfounded. Touma seemed to registered that he was in the presence of a cat and hid behind Minami, as if doing so would protect him from the fur.

"So you brought us here to meet your cat, knowing that Inumaru-san is allergic to cats?" Minami said, voice void of emotion.

"I'm just glad it wasn't a girlfriend." Haruka sighed, throwing his head back to look up at the ceiling to drive his point. Cats he can handle, girlfriends not so much 

"Is that what you thought this was about?" Catherine was wiggling in Torao's arms, wanting to be put down. Torao invited them all in so he could set her down without risking her escaping.

"To be fair, you were pretty vague about her." Minami said, stepping Torao's expensive looking apartment.

"Had to be or else Touma wouldn't come."

"You know I'm allergic!" Touma said, closing the door behind him. When all the members were safely inside the apartment and the door closed, Torao set down Catherine and allowed her to sniff her owner's friends.

"Then tell me Touma, why haven't you sneezed yet?" Torao smirked, obviously knowing something that the redhead didn't.

"Yeah why aren't you sneezing?" Haruka asked, looking at the little kitten who seemed to be demanding Touma's attention.

"I don't know. My nose doesn't feel itchy." Touma looked down at the kitten in wonder.

"Alright I'll bite, why isn't Inumaru-san reacting to Catherine?" Minami asked, following Torao as he walked deeper into the apartment. The sound of Catherine's bell followed them as they walked into the living room.

"Because Catherine is a Siberian." Torao sat down on the couch and instantly Catherine jumped onto his lap.

"So?" Haruka asked sitting down next to Torao. He reached over to pet the kitten. She seemed to like that and decided to keep Haruka's lap warm.

"Siberian's produce less FelD1 in their saliva, which is what causes cat allergies." The kitten looked at Touma who sat on the floor in front of the couch, wide eyes cute, innocent and seemingly all knowing. Hesitantly, Touma reached over to Catherine and stroked the kitten in Haruka's lap. She chirped and nuzzled her head into his hand.

"So you're saying that Inumaru-san won't react to Catherine?" Minami asked, watching as the kitten moved from Haruka's lap into Touma's and basked in his attention.

"Almost 95% of people with cat allergies had no reaction to Siberian's." Torao smirked, looking like a fat cat who got all the cream. "Of course it also verifies between person to person and cat to cat but I would say that Touma is doing just fine."

Catherine was spinning around in Touma's lap, to enjoying all the attention he was giving her. Touma had one of his stupid smiles on his face, happy that he found a cat he could play with without triggering his allergies.

"You took a major gamble inviting him over though." Haruka pouted, probably wishing he could be playing with Catherine instead of Touma.

"How did you get Catherine anyway?" Touma asked, looking around to try to find one of her toys. He grabbed one with a feather and a bell on a string attached to a stick.

"A local shelter had a Siberian who recently gave birth to kittens. I got the last of her litter."

"So she isn't purebred?" Minami asked, watching as Catherine jumped around to try to grab the feather Touma was teasing her with.

"I don't know." Torao shrugged "The people at the shelter found her mother pregnant on the street so she could be."

"Aren't Siberian's rare and popular breeds?" Haruka asked, watching the show Catherine and Touma where putting on.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they can't become strays." 

Touma jerked the stick upward, sending both the bell and feather into the air, and Catherine jumped after it. For a kitten she could jump pretty high. She latched her claws into the feather toy when they landed, probably feeling very successful in her hunt.

Having grown bored of playing with Touma, Catherine returned to Torao's lap. She laid down and began to knead the fabric of Torao's pants, claws and all. It didn't seem like Torao minded however.

"Why did you name her Catherine?" Touma asked, turning around to look at the kitten who was purring happily.

"She was named after Catherine Yurievsky, a Russian princess." Torao said, running his fingers over Catherine's thick fur.

"I don't think you know enough about Russian history to name your cat after one of their former monarchs." Minami deadpanned. He probably wasn't happy about being the only one to not get to pet the kitten in question.

"You couldn't have picked a normal cat name like 'Fluffy' or something?" Haruka asked. Catherine didn't seem to like that idea and snapped her head up to look at Haruka in displeasement.

"She didn't like that." Miami teased.

"If my cat hates you you're out of the group." Torao added.

"I'm the center you can't kick me out!" Haruka screamed.

"Excuse me you are not the only center." Touma joined the fun. Haruka groaned loudly and flopped back, his head leaning over the edge of the couch. 

Catherine sensed Haruka's displeasure and got off Torao's lap to snuggle on his. Out of reflex Haruka reached over and scratched Catherine's back. The kitten arched her back and the motion, begging for more.

"She is cute though." Haruka said, scratching Catherine's back.

"She's going to get really big when she's older. Average female Siberian's weigh between 12 to 15 pounds." Torao added. "They don't reach full maturity until around 5 years."

"That's insane." Touma remarked and Minami hummed. Imagine having an almost full grown cat that acted like a kitten for five years!

"They're also good jumpers so I'll have to get some platforms for her to jump onto and screw the bookshelves to the wall so she doesn't tip them over." Torao remarked. None of the other members envied Torao for having to do all that work, especially not Touma. They were all content with only visiting and spoiling Catherine to death.

Life was probably going to get more interesting with Catherine around, that much was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a cat allergy and are looking to befriend a Siberian kitty like Touma did, make sure that you check with a trusted and respected breeder in your area to see if your allergies flare up! Just because Siberians are hypoallergenic doesn't mean you can't have an allergic reaction to them!
> 
> I'm not 100% sure about the rate of people with cat allergies not reacting to Siberians being 95%. Cats 101 said about 75% but that episode came out in the early 2010's and another website I looked at said 95% but the page on the website was newer so I assume that it's updated information
> 
> The title actually came from a song from Barbie Princess and the Pauper because call me a child if you will but that's the best Barbie movie ever
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about Cat Dad Torao


End file.
